lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Foundation Collapse
|author = Trailblazer101 |illustrator = Trailblazer101 |coverartist = Trailblazer101 |basedon = Several franchises by various LMMCU Wiki members |published = Blazing Publishers |release = August 2023 |pagenumber = TBA |pre = |succ = }} Foundation Collapse, formerly known as Creation Collision and under the working title The LMMCU Project, is an upcoming 2023 science-fiction fantasy adventure comic book series created by Trailblazer101, who serves as the writer and author. The series includes several franchises created by various members of the LMMCU Wiki community crossing over with characters from their different worlds in an original story spanning across multiple issues, beginning with the story arc "The Mega Foundation" for the series' first volume. The comic book series features on an original story that is centered on more obscure characters from the various LMMCU franchises included in it that headline in a crossover storyline that brings their worlds together as they are forced to get along and work with each other despite their differing views and lifestyles to save their worlds from collapsing together. The obscure characters were specifically chosen for the series due to their relatively underrated nature which Trail saw as a perfect opportunity for further development to be done with them when pit together in worlds unbeknownst to them during collateral danger. Trail began developing the project in October of 2019 as a film for his production company Trail Blazer Studios under the working title "The LMMCU Project", serving as a crossover between several LMMCU projects from members that allowed their works to be included in it. Shortly afterward, it was re-developed as a comic book series under Blazing Publishers to further focus on the characters and storyline, with additional characters being added as some franchises were replaced with others, and by that November, its title was announced as Creation Collision, which was followed by further additions and franchise changes from throughout that December to February of 2020, and by then, it was re-titled to Foundation Collapse following the significant changes that had been made to it. Foundation Collapse will be published by Blazing Publishers, with the first issue expected to be released in August of 2023. Franchises Included These franchises were chosen to be included in the comic book series after Trailblazer101 gained permission to use them by their creators, while Trail also choose to include some of his properties as franchises in the series to balance out with the other franchises, with a total of 12 franchises intended to be featured in the series. Some users have two or more franchises included in the series, with RealGameTime and Red Shogun both having two each with Dark Shadow and Into the Ravenverse, and Shogun and the Steampunk Universe, respectively, while Trail has four with Doctor Blase, Realms of Onlovile, The Cryptic Crew, and The LEGO Blazer Movie. * 4Corners by thefunstreamer and MilesRS677 * Dark Shadow by RealGameTime * Doctor Blase by Traillazer101 * Into the Ravenverse by RealGameTime * Realms of Onlovile by Trailblazer101 * Shadowline by iNinjago * Shogun by Red Shogun * Steampunk Universe by Red Shogun * The Cryptic Crew by Trailblazer101 * The LEGO Blazer Movie by Trailblazer101 * Venture: 1e by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Synopsis 15 individuals have been brought out of their worlds by a guardian being on a mission to save them from collapsing together after an evil deity has taken control of the universe's construct and begins to use it to crumble the very foundations of existence. These chosen ones have their lifestyles and beliefs challenged while forced to work together to save the universe before they no longer have a world to go back to. Issues Volume 1 The first volume of Foundation Collapse will be classified under the story arc title "The Mega Foundation". To be added Characters Main Characters / Protagonists Each franchise included in the comic book series will feature at least one main character, while Shadowline, The LEGO Blazer Movie, and The Cryptic Crew include two characters as they help in balancing out each other, with a total of 15 main characters intended to be featured in the series. When discussing the main characters in the comic book series, Trail stated that "These people are not heroes. They're people who are all flawed. I don't see them as good guys or bad guys in this. They all have one common goal in this, to save their worlds so they can continue what they want to do in them, whether it be to save it or conquer it", and are all perceived to be protagonists in the series. For the series, the character's capabilities, such as for , Entropy, Kroatos, and Sinistero, are limited "in the colliding world because Prometheus has full control of it, so he's going to make it very restrictive to the extent of these characters' powers, allowing for other characters to step up and have use of their powers as a full team." * Abigail (Shadowline) * Blizzard (The LEGO Blazer Movie) : A mutant with the power to control ice and cold through his powered exo-suit that he reverse-engineered from a Mørk battle suit. Blizzard's powers are the polar-opposites of Trail Blazer's powers and he often uses them to keep him cooled down. Blizzard is a skilled genius in the fields of science and engineering and uses his skills to build mass contraptions out of the weirdest sorts of LEGO bricks. * Charlie Putz (4Corners) : An older version of the 12-year-old boy from Columbus, Ohio who never had a talent and never will. When he met the 4Corners kids, he didn't find talent, but a hobby. He's passionate about films and video games and makes reviews for them, and is very anti-social and somewhat self-conscious about having no talent and is constantly bullied over it, and normally gets forgotten in groups about which irritates him. He just wants to live a normal life, but he normally can't. Now in his adulthood, Putz has become an independent filmmaker after casting himself out from the 4Corners group. * (The Cryptic Crew) : A superhuman vigilante with enhanced strength and durability who has the ability to see the crimes people have committed by touching them. Dunn goes under the mantle "the Phantom" after he is searching for a wandering spirit from the Netherworld which he must sacrifice a part of himself to retrieve. * Entropy (The Cryptic Crew) : An omnipotent superior being that asserts his existence above all others and is the embodiment of creation who causes several universes from differing regions of the megaverse to be merged into the shared multiverse "the Container". * Faust (Steampunk Universe) : Mortimer Absinthe's personal assassin shrouded in mystery who seems to be unkillable. He pretends to be honorable and yearns for a duel with Cole Blaquesmith and any other opposition but has no problem killing innocents, which is called into question by his other teammates in their attempts to save their worlds. * Kroatos (Shadowline) * Gerald Graves / Dark Shadow (Dark Shadow) * Sinistero (Doctor Blase) : A radical exiled member of the Blaze Enchanters and formerly set to be the Mystic Master succeeding Alaric / The Arcane Shaman who was driven to practicing in the dark arts to summon the malice Mormanno, although reluctantly uses his dark magic to fight against Prometheus' forces to save his world and conqueror it himself, but remains partially loyal to his fellow teammates as they continue in their quest. * Morph (The LEGO Blazer Movie) : A mutant with the power to stretch and shape his body into (almost) anything and is skilled with super strength. Morph takes some situations a bit seriously and doesn't always see through people when they are joking or lying. * Sarah (Into the Ravenverse) : One of Raven's friends who is a healer. She is very intelligent and knows everything about Abragarth. She is taken care of by a mysterious evil force even though she is pretty good. * Terrence Johnson (Venture: 1e) : Winner of multiple tennis championships, Terrence Johnson has cemented himself in the athletic world, and a professional athlete and the model of Terrence Jacob. However, Terrence’s recurring fear that bad omens surround him and his constant judging of himself and others are not good qualities. But what Terrence lacks in charisma, he makes up for in strength, agility, optimism, and knowing who is morally right or wrong. Johnson tries to keep the team balanced and united while pointing out the flaws and strengths in the members, which is often met with doubt, although he has a chance to shine when his strength comes in handy during battles. * Wong Konig / Master (Shogun) * Xalvador (Realms of Onlovile) : A teenage dwarf and the best friend of Aristocles who is a modest yet caring brute due to him being treated poorly by others for his appearance and stands up for his values that forges advanced weapons and machinery while secretly enchanting them with mystic spells. Xalvador is a fierce and noble warrior who has a hard time following rules due to his reluctance towards them for their regulations and carries out certain situations in his way as opposed to taking advice from others due to his self-reliance, which ultimately leads to him abandoning his teammates to carry out his tactical plan on his own but gets caught up in his own desire for battle. Supporting Characters These supporting characters help aid the main characters throughout various issues of the comic book series but are never chosen to be part of their team and are excluded from the prophecy surrounding the team for reasons being manipulated by Prometheus in the combined world. * Atlas (Foundation Collapse) : A cosmic deity who controls the fabrics of the universe and was dethroned from that position by his brother Prometheus and exiled to Earth, where he escaped from his imprisonment and sets out to recruit 14 individuals to restore the universe and defeat Prometheus. Atlas is later captured by Prometheus' forces and is banished to hold up the collided universes for all eternity. * (The Cryptic Crew) : A version of the and his regenerated successor who lives past the "Time War" and carries over attributes from the other incarnations, although is unaware of his place in the universe and travels across various timelines and regions of space to find answers to his mysterious past and the memories of all the universes prior to them being merged. His powers have been limited due to Prometheus' control over the multiverse with his and having been destroyed during the merging process which he escaped from. * Earl Lysander / Count Lysander (Doctor Blase) : A radical sorcerer and a former member of the Blaze Enchanters, and mentor to Doctor Blase who defected from the group after a skirmish with Blase and held control over the being Gehenna through the Book of Coalesce until it was stolen by for Prometheus, which possessed him with full control over all of the multiverse, thus preventing his plot in cracking the multiverse wide open. * (The Cryptic Crew) : A "bio-exorcist" ghost who has since escaped from the Netherworld and was hired by to locate a wandering spirit and later hired by Maelstrom to steal the Book of Coalesce for Prometheus in exchange for a "Stay Out of the Netherworld" free card. Antagonists * Prometheus (Foundation Collapse) : An evil cosmic deity who was once positioned as the central figure of the universe but has taken control of its' construct and uses its power to crumble the very foundations of existence that he believes were wrongfully taken from him and chooses that no other being is deserving of existence if he cannot have it for himself. Prometheus uses his control over the collided worlds through the Book of Coalesce to control the individuals, objects, and everything else about them at his will and uses this to restrict the individuals of their capabilities to be a perfect world. * Maelstrom (The Cryptic Crew) : A being who was created by Entropy as a distorted version of the character by using both 's corpse obtained from an alternate universe prior to becoming and Superman's resurrected evil version, which mimics Superman's personality, black suit appearance, and powerset which he uses to obstruct the views of others. Maelstrom is an adversary of Prometheus and aids him in his conquest for crumbling the worlds after being abandoned by Entropy for his malicious and unstable nature which Prometheus manipulates. Trivia * The plot of the comic book series is influenced by the comic book storylines " " and " ", while the characters' goals and interactions are influenced by those from the television series . ** Additionally, the series' tentative working title "The LMMCU Project" was used as a reference to the working title for the video game , "The Avengers Project", and to market the series before its title was finalized. * The project was originally being developed by Trailblazer101 as a film for Trail Blazer Studios since October 13th, 2019, under the working title The LMMCU Project, but was chosen to be re-developed as a comic book series on October 16th, 2019 to further explore the characters and storyline, and was transferred to Blazing Publishers as a result, with its official title being set as Creation Collision on November 30th, 2019. Since its transfer as a comic book series, there have been several franchises that were removed from the series and replaced with others to add a variety of different styles to the series' storylines, notably after Trail chose not to support the franchises due to conflicts with their creators, with new franchises from other creators being added in their places after gaining permission to do so along with other franchises from Trail being added, as well. On February 11th, 2020, Trail re-titled the series to Foundation Collapse to step away from the alliterations and its prior versions. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Blazing Publishers Category:Foundation Collapse Category:Comics Category:Comic Category:Comic book Category:Comic book series Category:Crossovers Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:August Category:2023 Category:Upcoming